Nixels (creature)/Gallery
Set 2014 Variants Nixel LEGO.png|With Vulk, Slumbo, and Magnifo NixelLEGO 2.png|With Krader, Balk, and Glurt NixelLEGO_3.png|With Teslo, Chomly, and Hoogi Other LEGO website Nixels.jpg LEGO Nixels Club Site.jpg|On LEGO Club site Nixels.png New mixels pic.png|On the "New Mixels" button. Template_Mainstage_CTA.png|Closeup snoof tugsnfgd.png|In Who's In The Mix nixels in whos in the mix.png Stopmotions Strike.PNG NIXNIX.PNG Nix....PNG Help.PNG HELP!.PNG Dwbre.PNG aedvf.PNG Dba.PNG Efb.PNG Davbs.PNG bfr.PNG fbersg.PNG Sw.PNG bfrse.PNG LEGO Club Magazine Nix in the LEGO Club Magazine.png Where is the Mixels.png Glomp is ill.png|Juggled by Wizwuz in Glomp's Gooey, Sneezy Cold! Miscellaneous Nixel1.jpg Rabbit looking nixel.jpg NIX.jpg Santa glomp.jpg How to build a Nixel.png Atlanta 2.JPG|At the LEGO Discovery Center in Atlanta, Georgia Atlanta 1.JPG 2015 Variants Nixel03.png|With Rokit, Gox, and Berp Nixel02.png|With Flamzer and Turg Nixel01.png|With Vampos, Krog, and Slusho KN_base_transparent.png|With Wuzzo (King Nixel) Other Serie6_Mainstage_Products_Desktop.png MYN_Nixel.png|In Mix Your Neighbour 2016 Variants MCPDnixelreview.jpeg|With Busto Medivalsnixelreview.jpg|With Paladum Mixiesnixelreview.jpeg|With Jamzy Hydro's Nixel art.jpeg|With Hydro Skulzy's Nixel art.jpeg|With Skulzy Skrubz' Nixel art.jpeg|With Skrubz Gobbol's Nixel NYTF.jpeg|With Gobbol Cobrax's Nixel NYTF.jpeg|With Cobrax Camsta's Nixel NYTF.jpeg|With Camsta Other LEGO website GOTCHA!!!.PNG FFFFUUUUUU!.PNG YEEAAAAAA!!!! XD.PNG Topbanner 884x335 music01.jpg|First Breaking News, week of January 12, 2016 Topbanner_884x335_Knights02.jpg|Second Breaking News, week of January 19, 2016 Topbanner_884x335_Police03.jpg|Fourth Breaking News, week of February 4, 2016 I found this.jpeg Main-News-Story-480x300-s7.jpg Miscellaneous SDCC-2015-LEGO-5.jpg S7CollectionPage.png 12642489_1702529696671863_8295188076022668486_n.jpg S8 TEASER.jpg Artwork Nixel Cartoon 1.png Nixel Cartoon 2.png Nixel Cartoon 3.png Woah Nixel.jpg|A Nixel walking outside of its shell. Nixels logo.png|The Nixels logo from Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". Mixels.com Nixel boss!.png|The giant Nixel encountered at the end of level 4 of the Cragsters Max minigame. Nixel boss defeate!.png|The giant Nixel defeated. Cookironi Nixel Cookironi.jpg|A Nixel caught by Mixels eating Cookironis. YummyCookies.jpg|A Nixel enjoying a few Cookironis COOKIRONI!.png CR04.png CR03.png Nixels NixelsEp2.jpg|"Why do guys always have to be Nixing our fun?!" Flain and Seismo hugging!.jpg|Nixels attacking Flain and Seismo. imagesCARSCTKN.jpg|Nixels screaming at a Mix mixels_nixels_240x135.jpg|Thumbs up for Nixels! im better than u.jpg| A Nixel bragging about how good they are. Surrounded.jpg|Oh.. Scary Dude.jpg|Hehe. Get out of my face.jpg|Attack him! GroupCall.jpg That'sPlainRude.jpg NixelGotCubit.jpg|That Nixel has the Cubit! Heheh.png Stomped Nixel.png|Ends at the underfoot Heh!.png SWAG.png BLOW.png Bowling Pin Nixels.png S.O.S.png BOOM.png Nixels Error.jpg CommandNixels.png DamnIt.png InhaleNixel.png NixelOnTheRock.png OhNo.png OhNoAgain.png OutFromTheShell.png HorrayForNothing.png LyingNixels.png Another Nixel Start Digging.jpg NixNixNix.jpg Alright Nixels.jpg|The Nixels and their leader. AND YOU......png Ouch.jpg|The back of a Nixel when stomped on by a Cragster. huh.jpg|Oh... hahaha NIX.jpg|Nixels laughing. Good Boy.jpg NIXELS IN THE FIRE.png|A Nixel that has been attacked by Infernites NIX!.png Right Here!.png Not so soon.png Diggin.png R YOU SERIOUS MAJOR NIXEL.png And You....png GTFOUT.png Javelin.png YOURE GONNA BRING ME.png A3343Cf.png Wrong Colors Screen Shot 2015-01-18 at 10.12.42 AM.png Nixel_Swarm.jpg Nervous Nixels.jpg|Salute! Outch.png Niiiiiiiiiiiix.png RainingNixels.png Oh Dear.png NixelsDestroyingTheIceSlide.png BunchOfNixels2.png BunchOfNixels.png MoreSalute.png Ouch.png Nixel "Mix Over" Nixel "Mix Over".jpg|Painted Nixels, as seen in Nixel Mix-Over. PaintAlwaysWorks.png|Nixels being painted by their major. MIXELS!.png|Painted Nixel With A Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. How does it feel to be orange and blue.png|"You Gotta LOOK Like a Mixel!" BOSS, BOSS!.png|Yet he isn't looking.. Go Ahead Mix.jpg|Painted Nixels looking at the Balk/Lunk Mix. Hey Small Mixels.jpg|Painted Nixels watching Balk and Lunk starting to Mix. Ow.jpg|Ow. Mix?.jpg|Muh-Mix? NIX, NIX.jpg|Painted Nixels Major with Nixels.jpg|Nixels attacking. Nixing.jpg YouOnMe.jpg Yahe.jpg WellMihihix.jpg LookLikeAMixel.jpg YouGuysAreWeird.jpg NininixNooNix.jpg ATAACK.jpg DEERP.png Major Nixel got hit.png Major Nixel is stretching.jpg Uh-oh.jpg Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Major nixel thanking his annoying nixels.png That background tho.png Down Telescope!.png We glued ourselves on this cavewall that fast.png I have nixed the mixel land.png See. We did it again..png NIXEL MIXELS.png|Major Nixel, his Nixels, and the nixed Mixels. EXPLOSION_OVERLOAD.png Come to papa.png Nixel wrap.png Mixel Moon Madness F2FAE02D-9666-4B00-B64E-950969CA446C.PNG 9CAA863D-BA9E-4606-9359-4008303DE0BF.PNG 18EA72D1-F76A-45E7-8264-ED56A3DA40C2.PNG 56F841DC-0A48-4860-B1DD-17260E789E81.PNG 38827942-1998-4673-BB74-CE9304EBCAEE.PNG 61035240-C421-4228-AC23-E25E55BCFF0E.PNG 4F8FE8E3-3892-4B36-90CD-2C2F15C4371C.PNG 0B8234FE-23A4-4B2F-8A4B-EA0E2D31B5A0.PNG 69E2E465-CE45-4C0B-A307-C1CCE8302E14.PNG C6AF3394-B008-401D-AB2B-5FDC593CCBE4.PNG FD3275D2-A010-4087-81AB-CB2478890A1A.PNG FE445EF8-EAA3-4DB5-9EA5-142E60CDFF25.PNG 5C917793-1386-4BD9-8C06-A60E90FB8D4A.PNG 4DF8F6B2-BD20-4791-B004-4C97CC4D1CF5.PNG 8CEAFD5B-77DD-4C87-A5A7-586634203AAC.PNG DDF29B9F-E193-4C0F-8E90-065E9342B341.PNG 105FFBBF-96B9-4936-8F5E-3FEC6EC472B2.PNG 268041B0-DBE9-4DCA-8E9F-E39FF08254EC.PNG F045A138-E276-4E76-AA92-2EEF89AE209B.PNG 0381CBDC-F494-4C32-82CD-933FD75E196E.PNG E6F7E2C0-B94B-4DCA-A7F1-0905306F630C.PNG 245A7570-CBE5-46A8-AE81-47DD53CFB80E.PNG 8B5E541F-E11E-4B10-B361-D016FE43E5A3.PNG A14AC1E5-A397-4B64-B492-79C16A608862.PNG 89574C19-14B9-4058-9810-F27F0BFFF4A0.PNG Major wants to watch too.jpg OH CRUD.jpg A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig King nixels.png King of the Nixlez.PNG Oie_25204725JHE4On5n.png Be_like_Nixel-_Volectro_the_mixel.PNG Oie_25204819pGVgdAAQ.png Mixels 800x509.jpg QfM 1 Major Nixel.png QfM 5 King Nixel to Major Nixel.png QfM 6 King To Major Nixel 2.png QfM 10 Looking around.png QfM 11 Gimme that!.png QfM 12 With the moustache.png QfM 18 Egg Rock (2).png QfM 20 Dialogue.png QfM 21 Don't Fail.png QfM 31 Map.png QfM 32 Berp.png QfM 34 Volectro shower.png QfM 35 Volectro-ed.png QfM 36 Snoof to Maximum Mixel.png QfM 39 Background Nixel.png QfM 40 Approaching.png QfM 43 To the Egg Rock.png QfM 44 Nixel run.png QfM 45 Entering.png QfM 47 Hihihihi.png QfM 77 Worried Nixels.png QfM 117 Tricky.png QfM 149 Tricky (2).png QfM 195 Back to the Nixel Leader, Major and Nixels.png QfM 196 Looking to the screen.png QfM 197 It works.png King Nixel's airship 2.jpg Oie 29171328j3BdYyNI.png Amalgamate.jpg Amalgamate 2.jpg Amalgamate 3.jpg Amalgamate 4.jpg Amalgamate 5.jpg You need a good spanking 2.jpg You need a good spanking 3.jpg You need a good spanking 4.jpg Disturbing.jpg Disturbing 3.jpg Disturbing 4.jpg Gotta get away from this place 2.jpg Calling All Mixels Cool Nixel.jpg|Haha! CAM_NixelBio.png Nixel Close Up.jpg|Nix! Nixels and their leader.jpg|The loading screen for base defends in Calling all Mixels. NixelGibberish.png Nixel Happy.png 1 Nixel.png 2 Nixels1.png 2Nixels2.png Paper-Nixel.jpg|Nix... NixedTeeth.jpg Dat-OC.jpg|A Nixel with a Mixel dummy O_o.jpg|Nixels without their exo-skeleton YOUGUYSAREDUMDUM!!!.jpg MYFAVORITENIXELINCARTOONFORM!YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY.jpg|Muscle Nixel in cartoon form MoreNixels.jpg|Boomerang and cannon Nixel in cartoon form Art.jpg|Sand art made by another pesky Nixel! Calling all Nixels.jpg|Oh no! NEX.jpg|NIX! That's no cloud.jpg|A giant cloud sent by Nixels Best creation.jpg.jpg|Smacker Nixel in cartoon form ThatWasn'tSupposedToHappen.jpg|Whoops! NixTower.jpg|A tower of Nixels who like my new helmet.png explosed nixels.png i will hurt you.png|Nixel vs Nixel nixel jump on logs.png|Nixels jumping fast on logs from the Swamplands Now i am the only own can deafet the nixels.png HELPGETMEOUT.jpg TheNixelsKidnappedYoFriends.jpg CubitHorde.jpg Open up!.png Thats how we do it.png Screenshot_2014-11-30-12-09-29.png Electroids&nixel.png Nixels in mountain city.png IHATEYOU.PNG Whoa....PNG Close Up.png Wut.PNG ThreeNixels.png Nixels Animation.gif|Meet Nixels Animation Electroids.gif|Meet Electroids Animation (Featuring Nixels) Fang Gang.gif|Meet Fang Gang Animation (Featuring Nixels) Glorp Corp.gif|Meet Glorp Corp Animation (Featuring Nixels) LOADING SD.tex.png|Unused content Screen Shot 2015-06-27 at 4.34.54 PM.png|Shell-less Nixel Nixel CAM.jpeg|Sprite Flyswatter Nixel CAM.jpg Mixels Rush 20686943-BBB4-468E-92BF-9D6DB0940613.PNG D1A99BDA-2A6B-4B6B-90ED-DC5658FB83B5.PNG D0E73674-9A39-4D03-B56D-2EB14A6AF13B.PNG MRLost.jpeg A5B701E7-4216-4031-AD28-2A547C475FEB.JPG Mixels rush ad latinamerica.png 5062386379057419803.jpeg 4b3569144bf6d388cba226f374785097.gif 4edf5429459fde1b3e97078a20a87a39.gif 21070238d8031117503d99d6d094fb70.gif Books Mixels vs nixels.jpg Possible_Flane's_adventure_evidence.png FlaneAdventure2.jpg FlaneAdventure1.jpg Stixels.png Mixelsvsnixelsback.jpg|A Nixel at the back of Mixels Vs Nixels! book Other NixBall.png|A ball of Nixels TrollPhysics.png|Two Nixels defying gravity NixedBack.jpg|Back of a Nixel MoreTrollPhysics.jpg|A Nixel defying collision Nix this photo.png|The Nixels vandalizing a banner Nixel Icon.png Nixels spik.PNG|Nixels in the Spiky Desert MUY COOKIWONI.png Get down from there Nixels.png|Nixels on donut-shaped house on the top of donut.png I see you Nixels.png Nixels on ice slide.png Nixels in Cragsters mailboxes.png|Nixels in Cragsters mailboxes Nixels behind living flame.png|Behind Living Flames Nixels in magic tent.png nixel out from the shell in electroids kingdom.png nixel out from the shell in wiztastic tent.png PopOutNixel.png|Nixel from the goo bubble Mixel calendar 3.JPG Category:Nixel Galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Nixels Category:Galleries